Courting Lily
by xxGoldenSnitchxx
Summary: If Lily considered James a bullying toe rag from the beginning, what did James do to make her change her mind? Was it her change in mind, or his change in heart?
1. James Gets What He Deserves

**a/n: BTW: (I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters referred to in this story, or anything else like that. J.K. Rowling is the one to thank!) I don't get why I have to make that notice. Why would I be on fanfiction if I owned HP? Whatever.**

**Hi! Thanks for being one of my few readers. **

**I'm brand-new here so go easy on me. This is my first story. **

**As stated in the summary, this is basically what I think the story of Lily and James was. There's some parts that are really just written for my own entertainment, haha. So if some of it doesn't exactly sound that J.K. Rowling to you, don't be surprised. Or mad at me.**

**Okay this is getting long so sit back, relax and enjoy!**

Chapter One

"You're bullying toe rag, James!" Lily snapped angrily at the twelve year old boy with black hair and glasses, who was grinning ear to ear.

Severus, Lily's best friend, had shaggy black hair and dark, usually sad eyes. James was usually the reason why. Now he was being tripped down the grassy slope by James' jinx, as he attempted to run away from him, falling flat on his face, and after getting up, he sobbed, only to plummet towards the ground again.

"Stop it! The jinx is really hurting him!" the girl demanded. James laughed obnoxiously.

"But it's funny."

"No, it's HORRIBLE!"

"FUNNY!"

"HORRIBLE!"

"FUNNY!"

"HORRIBLE!"

Meanwhile, Severus had given up on running only to collapse every time he stood up, so he decided to drag himself army-style to where Lily and James were arguing violently.

"If you don't quit being so rude, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore!"

At this, he looked worried for a moment. However, he regained his confidence put on what some like to call the "Gryffindor Happy Smirk".

"As if he'll believe you. You tell on _everyone_, Lily! Besides, he never does anything to the Gryffindors!" James said haughtily.

Severus finally made it, and heard James' reply. Fury rose inside him like a wildfire, and at that moment, he lost all good judgment.

Neither of the other two children had seen Severus lying helplessly on the ground, for the jinx was still in tact. Fortunately, just before Lily said a comeback, she heard a loud chomp coming from below.

"OUUUUUUUUCH!" James screeched in pain, no, excruciating pain.

They both looked down to see Severus biting into the other boy's ankle ferociously, his eyes like the eyes of a killer, as James' wand flew out of his hand, and the jinx was disabled. However, Severus never lessened his grip.

"Ouuuuch! Peter! Peter, help me!" cried James.

A chubby boy with beady eyes, greasy light brown hair, and a smell that made Lily gag came trotting up the hill, doing his very best to help his friend as quickly as possible but, because of his discouraging weight, he could only get there so fast.

"HE'S EATING ME! HE'S EATING ME!"

Peter didn't know what to do exactly, so he threw himself upon Severus hastily, knocking the winds out of him.

"Don't tackle him! HELP _ME_!" It was too late though.

Now James was standing there experiencing pain almost as awful as the Cruciatus Curse, with Severus on the ground, his teeth digging into James' ankle, and he couldn't breathe with Peter flopped upon him, who wasn't even sure what was going on, but he was glad to help a friend.

Lily was speechless, at the same time amused, and for a moment, she even giggled because of how ridiculous the situation had become. Finally, she ran off into the castle to find Madame Pomfry, and along the way she asked Remus to get Dumbledore.

_Well_, thought Lily, grinning. _He certainly got what he deserved._


	2. The Consequences

Chapter Two- The Consequences

Twenty minutes later, Severus, Lily, Peter, and James, who was in a rolling bed, his ankle being cared for by Madame Pomfry, were in the headmaster's round office, sulking. His magical pictures on the wall were all staring at Severus disapprovingly.

"So," said Dumbledore carefully, "James cast a jinx on you, Severus, then said something insulting, and then you _bit him_ while lying on the ground?"

Severus looked at his feet sadly. He didn't say anything.

"Well. To be completely honest, I'm more surprised then angry with you, Snape. What would drive someone to do such a thing?" The professor stroked his beard, a puzzled expression on his face.

Severus bit his lip. Lily, his best friend, defended him, as usual. "James is always so terrible to him, Professor. Now he's hurt too, because of the jinx. I personally think it was more of a self defense action," she crossed her arms. When it came to Severus, she was fearless.

"Miss Evans, I am truly touched by what you are trying to do for your friend here, but what he has done is quite primitive. We must take action."

"What about James! He has bullied Severus for the entire year, and last year too! I told you, and Professor McGonagall, but no one did anything." Lily looked like she was close to tears.

The room was silent for a moment. "Yes," said Dumbledore. James looked up in alarm. "Yes, James will be punished as well for what he has done. You too, Peter."

Peter looked up and sighed.

"The matter is settled, then. James, Severus, and Peter, you have detention with Professor McGonagall in her classroom at six o' clock sharp. Lily, you are free to leave now."

Lily gave Severus one last empathetic look, and walked quickly out of the room.

"She is quite the vivacious young lady, don't you agree?" Asked Dumbledore once Lily had left.

James smiled and gazed dreamily as Severus nodded enthusiastically. Peter chewed away at a crumpet.

Severus and James made eye contact. Embarrassed, they looked away and pretended to cough.

"You may go," Dumbledore shooed them out, his eyes twinkling with amusement.


	3. The Decision

Chapter Three-The Decision

"I have no tasks for you today, so I want you to sit in these desks and think about what you have done," Minerva McGonagall said sternly. "Peter, no food in the room!"

Peter threw away his pastry reluctantly. The other boys sat down with gusty sighs.

After a few minutes of silence, the professor stood up hastily. "Oh dear. I have forgotten the parchment," she glared at the boys. "If you three get in anymore trouble than you already have... I will be back in a moment."

They nodded as she rushed out, but of course, the silence was broken the second she had left.

"Maybe we should all call a truce!" Peter exclaimed. James and Severus glared at each other. Without speaking, both had agreed that a truce would be a load of rubbish.

"This is the only agreement I will ever make with you-if you get me the girl, you know, the redhead one, I'll stop torturing you. Do we have a deal?" James leaned across the aisle, holding his hand out.

"What?" Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Pick a fight with her or something. Do something that'll make her upset." James' hand was still out, waiting to be shaken.

Severus Snape was completely torn. He was almost trembling-out of what? Excitement, because he wouldn't get bullied anymore? Or was it fear, fear of losing his best friend, no, his only friend.

The choice was entirely up to him.

"No."

Both James and Peter froze in disbelief. Their jaws dropped.

"She's my best friend, my only friend. If I were to just...let her go, I don't know what I'd do. I don't trust you James, and she doesn't either. So just leave us alone," he turned to the front of the room, shaken by what had just occurred. He didn't realize that someone else had heard him.

Lily Evans sneaked through the corridors and hid behind a knight's armor, which was conveniently next to the door that led to Professor McGonagall's room. She pressed her back against the wall.

As silly as it seemed, even when Professor McGonagall should be watching them, Lily wanted to make sure that Severus was okay. He meant the world to her, and it had been her job since the moment they arrived at Hogwarts to protect him. From James. She strained her ears and realized the professor wasn't there, because she could hear the boys talking.

Curious, she eavesdropped on the entire conversation and gasped.

She then heard his answer.

"No."

Lily didn't know what to think, or what to feel. Something stirred up inside her, and she wasn't sure what it was...

She ran off down the corridors, her flaming red hair flying behind, and didn't stop to realize that she was running from nothing but emotions.


	4. Confessions

**a/n: This is the longest chapter yet! Drama! Intrigue! Secrets! Nah, it's not that good. But it's my best so far! **

James tried to recover from his surprising disappointment. It was harder to bargain with him after all. Of course he tried to sound confident about it. "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you," James said coolly as he straightened into his own seat.

Severus grit his teeth but controlled himself. _Now_, he thought, _I'll be protecting Lily for a change._

When Severus arrived at the painting to his common room an hour later, he was surprised to see Lily next to the magical picture of Slytherin's room, as she paced to and fro, looking quite nervous. "Lil?" said Severus. "Why are you here? What's the matter?"

Lily froze.

"Err..." she said awkwardly. She had practiced saying _Oh, hi, Severus! I just heard the deal that James was offering to you and was so happy to hear that you said no! _

Now she realized how strange and impolite that sounded.

"I just wanted to, err, tell you that what you did today was...wrong."

she said, making up the words from the top of her head. "You can't just go around biting peoples ankles! You could have at least cast a jinx on him or something, I dunno. But biting? Honestly!" Lily found herself to be a surprisingly good actress, especially since she was improvising as well.

Severus knit his eyebrows, confused. "Oh," he replied. "Yeah, I guess it was wrong...but you said yourself in Dumbledore's office that it was...s-self defense." he protested.

The conversation was incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. Lily was standing there blaming him for no reason, and he was trying to defend himself, but he was mostly just confused why she was suddenly attacking him.

"Y-yeah. Well don't do that again! Be the better person, Severus! You should treat him more nicely!" Now she had taken it too far.

"What! Severus cried. "James? JAMES?"

"Shhh!"

"No, I won't be quiet, Lily. James has been torturing me for two years. I thought you and I hated him! He's cruel and idiotic!"

"W-well..."

"Did you know that he offered to stop bullying me? You know what the deal was, Lily? He said if I picked a fight with you, and sent you crying over to him, then he'd leave me alone for once!" he yelled.

She froze and stopped breathing for a moment. Her eyes widened, and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"And I said no," for a moment, neither of them spoke. "I said that neither of us respected him, and that he should just leave us alone."

Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to Severus, each word stinging her.

"I did that for you. I decided that even though I would still get bullied, and teased, and jinxed, and hexed, and everything, I still wanted you as a friend. Did you know that Lily?"

"Yes! I did know! Severus, I was there, listening, from behind the wall, and I heard EVERY WORD!"

Severus was dumbstruck.

Lily continued, her face puffy, red, and tear stained. "I could not believe you did that! But I didn't know what to think at first I was so surprised, but then I realized...I was relieved, and happy, and...and..."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I was really afraid of losing you."

"Me too." Severus admitted, looking at his feet shyly.

He looked up and they made eye contact for a while. She smiled slightly, but she had a pained look in her eyes.

Severus cleared his throat. "I guess I'm not really mad at you. After all, you just want me to be a better person, right?"

Lily nodded. "Right. And, I guess now you want to protect me now? From James?"

Severus cocked his head and thought for a moment. "I don't think we have to help each other anymore. Lets just stay out of his way as best as possible. No more telling on him, and getting revenge. We have to be the better people."

"Now that," said Lily, grinning. "is an excellent idea."


	5. So Close

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the original author. **

**a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I finally figured out what I was gonna write about in this chap! (Not that that many people read this, anyway)  
**

**This chapter is basically James' version of what had happened in the last one, and what he did before and after the whole Snape/Lily emotional scene.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! SUBSCRIBE! **

***I went over and edited this chapter, Originally I made a couple mistakes. BTW: Can someone PLEASE review, favorite, or subscribe? Nobody has been lately and I need everyone to do that for the energy! I FEED ON REVIEWS MY WRITING DIES WITHOUT THEM!***

Chapter 5-So Close

James and his friend rushed down the corridors back to their common rooms, nervously looking around so they would not get caught.

They had left before McGonagall had returned, knowing they would probably get in even more trouble.

Despite popular belief, Peter was not all that stupid. He saw something wrong with James. "Wait, what's the matter?" he asked suddenly.

They both stopped in their tracks. James looked down, then up again, and sighed. "I-I felt like someone else was there. When we were talking. Like, someone heard our discussion. Then afterward I heard footsteps. Outside the door."

"That's odd. Who do you think it was?"

"Well, maybe Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, the redheaded girl with the oily black haired git. Those two are close, where else would she be?"

Peter pondered about this for a moment. "That's a good point. I think you're right."

James bit his lip. Just as he was about to say something, he heard footsteps again.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, hear what?"

He heard it again. "I'll be right back," James said as he ran off towards where he heard the footsteps.

After five minutes, he still couldn't see where they were coming from. He ran faster, panting and even sweating, and as he tiptoed down the corridor, he saw her.

Lily was pacing back and forth in front of the Slytherin common rooms. She looked rather distraught. _So it was her_, he thought as he hid behind the wall, watching.

He heard more footsteps and watched Severus stomp up the hallway, then he saw Lily. They greeted each other awkwardly.

James listened to their discussion, for he wasn't that far away. He became more curious and leaned in further away from the wall, when he heard Lily say his name. Be nicer? To him?

_What a pleasant surprise_, he thought to himself.

Soon enough the Severus kid was yelling and crying, and James scoffed.

Then they spoke almost in whispers, which he couldn't hear. The last thing he heard was Severus saying bye, as Lily walked off, looking pleased.

Snape muttered something and stepped through the door, back to his own territory of Slytherin.

_What in Merlin's beard is going on here?_

Determined to find out, he ran after Lily and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, startled. First she looked angry, then confused, then content, and ended with a blank expression.

"Hello, James. I didn't realize you would be hear by the Slytherin common rooms."

"You were defending me," James said shortly, but grinning the same way he did when he jinxed Severus.

It wasn't long before Lily had lost her vow to "be the better person".

"What do you mean? And why can't you just leave Severus and me alone? And why are you bothering me?"

"Whoa, back up there. Why do _you_ like _me_?" James was playing with her, flirting, in a way, and somehow, Lily couldn't help but fall for it. She wouldn't back down, though. Not yet, anyway.

So she snorted and raised her eyebrows. "I don't like you one little bit. Why do you think that?" Suddenly, the answer came to her before James could even figure out the question.

"You little spy! How dare you eavesdrop on us!" She said angrily. When James laughed, she got even more angry. "It isn't funny!" She insisted. "I was just trying to stall the conversation or something. I didn't want to tell him about how I listened to your discussion during the detention-oh!" Lily covered her hand with her mouth.

James laughed harder. "Look who's the spy now!" He joked.

"I suppose we're even, then."

"Yes, yes we are."

Even Lily giggled a little. Then she caught herself and remembered what Sev had said about ignoring James.

She was still being a better person. She could easily tell Professor Dumbledore on him for spying and staying up during night hours.

"Night hours!" she gasped in realization. Before James could respond, they heard Filch's footsteps and the soft but menacing meow of his infamous cat.

"Hurry, over here!" James said in a hushed voice, grabbing her and pulling her behind the stone wall. "Don't even breathe."

"Who's there! Come out immediately!" Filch's voice echoed, shrill and eerie. Five silent minutes passed. Lily and James barely breathed, curled up behind the wall.

"Eh, I'll let this slide. Don't think I won't catch ya next time."

When both of them were sure he had left, Lily whispered, "Thanks," up to James.

He stepped out from behind the wall and shrugged. "Yeah, well, let's just say I'm pretty experienced with this."

For a moment they just stared, trying to figure the other out. It was all an enigma, which was why they found each other so interesting.

"Um," said Lily finally, clearing her throat. "I er, gee, wow, that was, uh, close."

"Yeah. It was," James said, returning the awkward feeling as walking out from behind the wall. They tiptoed back to the Gryffindor rooms unseen and in silence.

Sure, it was a close call with Filch. But that wasn't what James had meant.

He meant he was so close to winning Lily over. He could just feel it.


	6. Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Got it? Good. So you won't sue me right? Excellent. Then we're all good to go!**

**Wow, it's been way to long since I updated. This chapter isn't really full of action but it helps move the story along so we can get to the good stuff so...I hope you like it! **

**When you finish reading, you have to click on the little words on the bottom that say "Review this Chapter". **

**Why? Because you automatically become awesome if you do! You're awesome if you review. Who doesn't wanna be awesome? **

**Anyway, on with the story! **

**Chapter 6-Thoughts**

Severus' POV

_This will be great, _thought Severus' as he lay in bed, immersed in thought. It was midnight, he should have fallen asleep hours ago, but his excitement kept him awake.

_James is never going to bother us anymore. We can be friends and not have to worry about him. _

He turned in his bunk and smiled. _Maybe one day, we can even be more than friends. _Deep down, Severus had always known he crushed on Lily Evans, but he always put their friendship first.

_Because that's what matters most, right? Friendship. _Severus turned again. _After all, she's the only friend I've ever had...and probably will ever have._

James' POV

James slipped into the boys' room silently and tiptoed into bed. It was late and he barely made it back to his bunk without getting caught. He was experienced at this sort of thing.

As he pulled the covers over him, he thought of what had just occurred that day. His ankle was still wrapped in bandages from Severus' bite. And he didn't know what Proffessor McGonnagal had done when she found out he and Peter skipped detention.

But the most important thing was Lily. Suddenly she was number one-first in priority, first to think about, just...first.

_But until I get rid of the Severus, she's not going anywhere near me. Those two are like a wizard and his wand-practically inseparable. Now how can I step in between them?_

It was too late at night to think of a good answer. However, he was going to think of a plan-a brilliant plan that would win Lily over for good.

_And get rid of her stupid friend. I'm getting what I want-I just need to figure out how._

Lily's POV

Lily nervously crept into her bed. Her heart was pounding. Never, during her two years of being at Hogwarts, had she been out during night hours. Never. Breaking the rules felt unusual and sort of sickening.

She calmed down as she settled onto her pillow, comforted after time. When she found she couldn't sleep, her thoughts wandered.

_What just happened back there? I am supposed to ignore James, and just look what happened!_

She tossed and fluffed her pillow.

_What does James want from me, anyway? Can't he understand that I don't like him? Who does he think he is, flirting with me and trying to catch my attention? I'm not falling for it. _

_Severus and I have a perfect plan to stay away from James. Why does James have to step into our lives where he is uninvited? Why?_

_But why do I have to be with Severus all the time? Maybe if I wasn't defending him so much I would be a little more popular._

_Everyone thinks I'm some kind of freak because I hang around with Severus Snape. I'm going to be a teenager next year. I need to start looking out for my own reputation as a third year instead of protecting him all the time. _

_As nice and good a friend he is, I'm beginning to wonder if maybe James, the popular, charming one, is better for me. _

_This is awful..._

**RANDOM FACT: This was inspired by the fact that I think A LOT when I can't sleep. I just think about stuff like this, and sometimes they help, so I plopped this on the characters just because. Does anyone else do this? **


	7. Severus and the Fork

**a/n. Greetings, fellow Harry Potter fans! **

**So I'm gonna take a whack at chapter seven again. Review! Make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling. So I don't own the Harry Potter series, unfortunately. Oh well. I still own this fanfiction!**

Lily's POV

She poked at her breakfast with her fork and sighed. She was troubled, and she fell asleep past midnight last night. Lily almost drifted into sleep on the table when none other than James Potter rushed in and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lil!" He exclaimed, pushing her friend Alice out of the way. Without missing a beat, he grabbed food and didn't bother to say "Will you pass that over here?" or, "Excuse me, can I have that after you?"

_ No, James is too obnoxious to let manners even cross his mind for once, _thought Lily as she observed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello," she muttered, turning away.

"So what's your first class? We can walk together." He said with his mouth full of eggs.

"I'd rather not," she said flatly, picking up her backpack.

"Off to see Snivelus, huh?"

At this she turned and narrowed her eyes. "It's Severus. And what, exactly, are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing!" James lifted up his hands in surrender. His eyes twinkled.

"You're teasing me again, aren't you!" Lily stomped her foot. _Ignore him,_ she thought to herself. Than she remembered how popular and charming he was and...

"Well, it's time to head to class. I guess you aren't accepting my invitation then," he sighed, hiding a smirk. He picked up his books and walked away but not too far. Then he counted to himself. _ 3, 2, 1..._ "Wait, James."

Severus was gripping his fork tightly, glaring at Lily and James laughing and walking out together.

_What was she doing?_

He felt like everything they agreed to the night before had been a lie. Why was Lily talking to, to _him_? He's a bully, a jerk, a fool. You name it. And she's knows it perfectly well. Why was her opinion changing?

He watched them conversing and gripped his fork even tighter.

Only airhead girls fall for James' obnoxious charm. Not Lily.

_We used to make fun of him and those girls who like him. You're smarter than this, Lil. Do you like him more than me, now? How can that be? _

A sick feeling of rejection and hatred tumbled in his stomach, and a lump formed in his throat.

The students began to clear out and go to class. He was probably going to be late. When no one was looking, he took his fork and angrily stabbed it into the Slytherin table, screaming. Without bothering to pick up his books, he pushed back his tears and ran out.

Lily's POV

She had seen his face when she ran off with James.

_I hate to see you like this. The only person who is hurting as much as you is me. _


	8. Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yeah, yeah, of course I don't.**

**Thanks to those of you who answered my question about changing Dumby to Dippet. I've decided to just let it go and keep Dumbledore. **

**Anyway, because the second genre in this story is humor, I've decided to make it more humorous pretty soon. (It's been kind of serious for the last few chaps.)**

**Enjoy!**

Severus POV

He ran. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter. He needed the time to collect himself.

Ten minutes later he found himself outside of the castle. He had stopped crying, but his eyes were stinging and his vision blurred. He saw a figure loitering in front of the Whomping Willow.

Severus squinted and later recognized the person-Lucius Malfoy.

He marched over to the tree and tried to act cool, as if he was skipping class for the fun of it.

"Snape?" Lucius turned and stared at the boy. He was only a second year, while Lucius would be leaving Hogwarts after next term.

"What are you doing out here?"

Severus shrugged and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Skipping class?" asked Lucius.

"Well, sort of," he stammered. He cleared his throat and quickly said in a voice deeper than his own, "I mean, psshhh, of course."

Lucius chuckled. "Second years..." he muttered. "Snape, grow up."

"...What?" Severus asked, offended.

Lucius sighed. "Let me guess. You've got lady problems."

Severus looked at his feet.

"Let me give you some advice: you want the girl? Man up. One thing they all like: maturity. I mean, look at me." said Lucius.

Severus stared at him and processed the advice. Lucius' words echoed in his mind. "Er..."

"You don't get it. I'm not surprised. But remember it."

Then the blonde teenager strode off to nowhere, cool as ice..

Severus stayed behind. Lucius, to him, was blank. Emotionless.

_Do I really want to be like Lucius?_ He wondered. _What does he know about girls, anyway?_

_Probably more than me._

James POV

James couldn't pay attention in Potions. (No surprise there.) Instead, he was staring at Lily for five minutes. Then he realized that he was being a creeper, so he looked at Professor Slughorn.

He heard knocking coming from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see.

"Oh! Minerva." said Slughorn.

Professor McGonagall stood at the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt Horace, I need a particular student." she said flatly.

James turned and slumped into his chair. Lily knit her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, yes, of course. Whoever you need."

"Mr. Potter," the professor beckoned him to come. James sighed. "I almost forgot about the detention," he muttered.

Lily's eyes were wide. "What does she want? Are you in trouble?" she whispered as he passed her desk. He pretended he didn't know and shrugged.

"Come with me," she said.

She lead him out to the corridor. He leaned against the wall and avoided looking at her directly.

"You are in a load of trouble, Mr. Potter."

"What about Peter?"

"I caught him in the act. He was walking through corridors looking confused."

James rolled his eyes. _Of course he got caught._

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "That was disrespectful."

"Sorry," he muttered. She just shook her head.

"Now, you're punishment will be-" she was interrupted by the sound of James' jaw dropping. He wasn't looking at her, instead, he was looking at someone walking through the corridor.

He was in complete shock.

"_Severus_?"

**a/n. Please review it! I worked hard on it because now that I don't have writer's block (WOOHOOO!) it's kind of like a stepping stone to what I have planned. I know it's kind of long and boring, and I'm really sorry. But the next chapter will be up in either an hour or tomorrow, and trust me, it'll be way better. **


	9. Transformation

**Let's skip straight to the story for once!**

James POV

"_Severus?_"

James rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or something.

How could he begin to describe the guy he used to call "oily git".

Severus strutted on by, looking bored and cool. He cut his hair. It was now short, and he now had bangs, which stuck up in spikes with gel. His sleeves were rolled up in a rebel kind of way, and his pants were baggier than usual. His face looked less oily and he even removed some of his awful acne.

And most unusual of all, two twin girls stuck to either side of him. Pretty twins. In fact, they looked like models.

_Twins? Really? _Thought James as he passed.

Suddenly, Severus turned and noticed James. He looked him up and down with a snobby expression on his face.

"Er," said Professor McGonagall, clearing her throat. "Mr. Snape, Why aren't you in class? Where is your robe? Is that haircut allowed in school? Roll down your sleeves," she scolded.

Before he could answer, Lily walked out and saw Severus. Her eyes widened.

"_Sev_?" she said in utter shock.

"Hey," said Severus, in a voice much deeper than usual.

"Y-you look…" Lily couldn't find the words.

"Good?" replied Severus, raising one eyebrow.

"Er..."

Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Hush! Now, Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to use the ladies' room," she lied. James knew she wanted to know what was going on.

"Go, then." Lily hesitantly left.

"As for you, Mr. Potter, because we are being interrupted, meet me in my office at noon. For now, escort these," she paused, "young ladies to their classrooms. Their professor can deal with them."

James grinned, "Gladly. So, what's your first class?" he asked them, walking away.

Now only Severus was left.

"Severus…" Professor McGonagall sighed. "Never mind. Come with me."

Severus followed, wondering if Lucius was wrong after all…

**a/n. Please, please, PLEASE review this chapter in particular! Did my attempt at humor fall through or did you like it? What did I do right? Wrong? I need to know what you think! *I fixed a couple mistakes I made here and there, and yes, this chapter is really short, so I'll try to make the next one longer*  
**


End file.
